


Etappenweise

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Iker einen geruhsamen, stinknormalen Urlaub mit seiner Familie verbringen. Doch dann ist ihr Hotel überbucht und am Pool ein gutaussehender Mann und der geruhsame, stinknormale Familienurlaub geht etappenweise baden.





	1. Erste Etappe

**Author's Note:**

> Lange hat's gedauert, jetzt ist sie endlich da - die versprochene längere neue Geschichte :D   
> Das hier ist für einen anonymen Wünscher. Dieses Pairing hat mich ja schon etwas ratlos gemacht, muss ich sagen :D Und weil du meintest, es wäre interessant, wie man sie zusammenbringen könnte, wollte ich auch nicht auf AU zurückgreifen – die beiden sollten auf realistische Weise zueinander finden. Joa, das wurde dann etwas ausführlicher als gedacht :D

**Wortzahl:** 12.759  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

**Erste Etappe**

„Papaaaa.“

Blind tastet Iker nach dem Kopf seines größeren Sohnes, er tätschelt ihn kurz. Doch das reicht Martín nicht.

„Papaaaa.“

Widerwillig wendet Iker den Blick von seiner Frau ab, um sich seinem Sohnemann widmen zu können. Der sitzt neben ihm auf Saras überdimensionalem Rollkoffer – vorher hat er sich durch die ganze Lobby ziehen lassen und dann hat er sich geweigert, abzusteigen. Gut, wenn es ihm Freude macht, dort zu sitzen...

„Badeeen.“

Wieder tätschelt Iker Martíns Kopf, diesmal lächelt er ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Mama ist gleich fertig.“

Na, ob sie das wirklich ist... Sieht nicht unbedingt danach aus. Sara steht immer noch an der Rezeption und redet wütend auf den Hotelier ein. Der versucht inzwischen nicht einmal mehr, sie zu beruhigen.  
Iker sieht sich so etwas gerne an. Immer wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, zieht er sich mit den Kindern zurück und lässt Sara sich austoben. Sie macht das ebenso gerne, auch wenn man ihr nicht anmerkt, dass da tatsächlich Spaß dahinter steckt, sobald sie loslegt.

Diesmal ist das Problem ein etwas größeres. Sie kamen hierher in der Erwartung, einen Traumurlaub gebucht zu haben, der umgehend nach dem Einchecken beginnen sollte, doch so schnell wird daraus nichts. Bis jetzt haben sie noch nicht einmal eingecheckt.  
Ihr Hotel ist überbucht. Bis auf das letzte Zimmer ausgebucht und eben eines darüber hinaus. Das fiel allerdings erst auf, als sie ihr Zimmer beziehen wollten – sie waren die letzten Gäste für heute und in der Zwischenzeit wurden sämtliche noch verfügbaren Zimmer belegt. Mag sein, dass es gar nicht ihr Zimmer war, das doppelt eingeplant wurde, doch da sie so spät ankamen, wurde ihr Zimmer in der Zwischenzeit weitervermittelt.  
Iker hatte kurzzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er diese Neuigkeit gehört hatte. Schließlich war er es, der am Flughafen noch verkündet hat, dass es keinen Grund zur Eile gibt und sich dementsprechend viel Zeit gelassen hat. Doch Sara hat seine Bedenken sofort im Keim erstickt – ein Blick, ein Tätscheln hat gereicht, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie die Schuld nicht bei ihm sieht. Und dann ging sie auch schon auf den Rezeptionisten los – ließ eine Schimpftirade darüber vom Stapel, dass sie extra in diesem Luxushotel gebucht haben und dass sie eine entsprechende Unterkunft erwarten.

Überraschenderweise ist Sara dann doch schon am Ende ihrer Argumente angelangt – oder am Ende ihrer Mission, so wie sie kurz grinst, als sie auf ihre Familie zuläuft. Doch bis sie bei ihnen angelangt ist, hat sich ihre Stirn wieder in Falten gelegt.  
Kaum ist sie in Reichweite, zieht Iker sie an sich und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die gerunzelte Stirn.

„Und? Hast du ihnen die Hölle heiß gemacht?“  
„Natürlich. Wir bekommen ein Zimmer in dem Hotel nebenan. Ist auch hochklassig, aber nicht ganz so teuer wie das Hotel hier. Das übrige Geld bekommen wir zurück, Abendessen bekommen wir hier.“  
„Klingt doch echt gut!“

Das meint Iker wirklich so. Er sieht keinen Haken an der Sache – sie haben eine Unterkunft für heute Nacht und für den kompletten Urlaub, sogar eine, die wahrscheinlich an die eigentlich gebuchte heranreicht, mehr braucht er gar nicht.  
Sara auch nicht, merkt er gleich.

„Ja, schon, aber... Ärgert mich trotzdem noch.“

Wieder drückt Iker sie, er spürt, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sacken lässt. Sie gibt den Widerstand auf.  
Dann lösen sie sich wieder voneinander, sehr zur Freude von Martín, der erst einmal ein Bussi von seiner Mutter einfordert. Iker hebt derweil Lucas hoch, der unbeeindruckt von dem Chaos um ihn herum in seiner Babyschale pennt. Jeder schnappt sich seinen Koffer, sogar Martín, der endlich von Saras pinkem Koffer rutscht und seinen Rennauto-Koffer im Miniformat aufhebt.  
So bepackt wechseln sie ins benachbarte Hotel. Dort muss Sara glücklicherweise nicht erst einen Aufstand machen, bevor sie ein Zimmer bekommen.

Und als sie ihre Unterkunft für die nächsten Tage betreten, weiß Iker, dass sie sich auch hier wohl fühlen werden.  
Nur wie wohl, das ist ihm in diesem Moment noch nicht bewusst.


	2. Zweite Etappe

**  
Zweite Etappe**

'Urlaub ist Entspannung.' Entspannung. Mh. Okay. Zählt zu 'Entspannung' auch, dass es irgendwie langweilig ist?

Iker sitzt an einem der Pools, auf der Liege neben ihm blättert Sara in einer ihrer Zeitschriften. Auf Saras anderer Seite ist die Babyschale, in der Lucas vor sich hin döst und seinem Beinamen 'Das müdeste Kind der Welt' alle Ehre macht.  
Wie der Kleine ohne Probleme bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit schlafen kann, ist für sie ein Rätsel – sowohl er als auch Sara haben mit ihren Eltern darüber gesprochen und erfahren, dass sie wesentlich anstrengendere Kinder waren. Aber dann denkt Iker an Martín, der auch ziemlich ruhig war und ziemlich viel geschlafen hat, inzwischen aber ein aufgewecktes, munteres, lebendiges Kind ist.  
Wahrscheinlich muss der Kleine viel Kraft sammeln für eine aufregende Kindheit.

Aus der Lobby ihres Hotels hat Iker sich eine Zeitung mitgenommen – sie hatten dort erstaunlicherweise sogar spanische Zeitungen herumliegen, nicht brandaktuell, aber für den Pool doch etwas besser geeignet als Nachrichten auf dem Tablet. Seine Zeitung spiegelt nicht, er muss sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie nass wird und ja, er zieht Papier-Zeitungen vor, er ist da ein bisschen altmodisch.  
Allerdings hat er nun ein paar der nicht mehr ganz aktuellen Meldungen gelesen und ihm ist die Lust auf weitere Neuigkeiten vergangen. Er ist im Urlaub, er will abschalten und entspannen und es ist nicht gerade entspannend, die Konzentration irgendwie aufrecht zu erhalten, um aufnehmen zu können, dass die Geburtenrate im Norden Spaniens leicht zurückgegangen ist und in den nächsten Tagen Regen erwartet wird.

Martín ist beim Kinderunterhaltungsprogramm. Heute steht die Märchenstunde auf dem Plan, wenn er das richtig im Kopf hat – die Kinder bekommen ein Märchen vorgeführt und malen danach dazu Bilder.  
Nur deshalb sind sie hier. Also, nur deshalb haben sie im ursprünglich gebuchten Hotel Zimmer gebucht, doch ihr neues Hotel bietet ebenfalls ein hochgelobtes Kinderprogramm an, an dem Martín nun teilnimmt. Ihr größerer Sohn hat sich einen Urlaub in einem Familienhotel gewünscht, mit Veranstaltungen, bei denen er mit anderen Kindern spielen kann. Sara hat daraufhin recherchiert und dieses Hotel gefunden, die nach einem Volltreffer für die ganze Familie aussahen. Martín kann mit anderen Kindern spielen, auch für Lucas gibt es ein Betreuungsprogramm, die Erwachsenen können es sich gut gehen lassen und hin und wieder stehen Unternehmungen für die ganze Familie auf dem Plan.

Ist soweit ja auch alles echt schön. Allerdings merkt er immer, wenn Martín weg ist, wie wenig Sara und er sich noch zu sagen haben. Sie können ihren Alltag arrangieren, sie können sich um die Kinder kümmern, doch wenn das alles wegfällt, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig.  
Hauptsächlich Langeweile.

Iker hebt den Kopf, er lässt den Blick über den Pool vor ihnen schweifen. Verdammt, im Moment bereut er es sogar, dass sie am ruhigeren Schwimmerbecken Platz genommen haben – im Moment würde er es sogar genießen, von einer übermütigen Kinderhorde einen Ball an den Kopf zu bekommen.  
Doch dann ist die Langeweile auf einen Schlag wie weggeblasen. Denn ein Mann zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Er ist ziemlich groß, überragt die Leute um ihn herum um ein gutes Stückchen. Gut gebaut – breit, muskulös, aber nicht dick, nicht ansatzweise dick, sondern... Ja, muskulös eben. Seine Haare sind etwas länger, einige Strähnen hängen in seinem Gesicht und verdammt, sein Gesicht, das ist wohl das Schönste an ihm und wenn etwas diesen echt ansehnlichen Körper in den Schatten stellt, hat das einiges zu sagen. So unglaublich hübsche, klare Gesichtszüge...  
Iker lehnt sich zu Sara hinüber, er rempelt sie an.

„Der Typ da vorne, am Beckenrand. Rote Badehose.“

Sara richtet sich auf, sie lässt ihre Zeitung sinken und schiebt ihre Sonnenbrille etwas weiter nach unten, so dass sie über die Brillengläser blicken kann. Wäre am Pool nicht so viel los – wäre ersichtlich, wen sie mustert, hätte er ihr noch einen Rempler verpasst. So wartet er ab. Und er muss nicht lange warten.

„Oh.“

Volltreffer. Man merkt eben, dass sie öfter Männer zusammen beurteilen, da bedarf es keiner näheren Erklärungen, damit Sara weiß, wen er meint.

„Also, mein Typ ist er nicht. Aber deiner total, ne? Ich verstehe, was du an ihm findest. Schon der mit der Kreuzkette, oder?“

Auf Saras Frage hin mustert Iker den Mann noch etwas genauer. Tatsache – um den Hals trägt er eine dünne Kette, auf seiner Brust ruht ein kleines Kreuz. Sie meinen den gleichen Mann.

„Genau der.“

Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie der Mann am Beckenrand entlang läuft. Immer wieder wirft er einen Blick ins Wasser – entweder sucht er dort jemanden, den er kennt oder er sucht eine Stelle, an der er problemlos ins Wasser kommt. Er sieht unglaublich gut dabei aus, so...  
Unbeschwert, irgendwie. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung ist so unbefangen und fröhlich, sein Gesicht strahlt, er strahlt Freude aus. Und gleichzeitig ist er heiß, wirkt verdammt anziehend, sexy, attraktiv.

„Wenn der jetzt auch noch einen eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser macht...“  
„... dann hält dich nichts mehr hier?“

Sara lacht und es ist dieses unverschämte Lachen, das er zugegebenermaßen echt vermisst hat. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass sie gemeinsam einen Mann nach Ikers Geschmack ins Visier genommen haben.

„Ja. Dann muss ich im Hotel verschwinden und mir einen von der Palme wedeln.“  
„Mensch Iker, du musst ihm doch hinterher springen und...“

Weiter führt Sara ihre Vorstellungen nicht aus. Ist auch gar nicht nötig – der Mann springt nämlich nicht ins Wasser. Ganz verantwortungsbewusst klettert er an der Leiter ins Wasser, verantwortungsbewusst sich selbst gegenüber, weil er vermutlich eine Weile lang in der Sonne lag und es nicht unbedingt gesund wäre, sich so überhitzt ins Wasser zu stützen, aber auch verantwortungsbewusst den anderen gegenüber. Es wäre ziemlich unverantwortlich, einen Köpfer in das gut gefüllte Becken zu machen.  
Aber auch das ist sehenswert. Wie er ganz langsam ins Wasser steigt, mit dem Rücken zur Beckenwand, so dass Iker und Sara ihn hervorragend von vorne sehen, wie er den Rücken durchdrückt, sich seine Arme anspannen...  
Wieder lacht Sara neben ihm.

„Iker, denk' daran. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen...“  
„Geht nicht. Schau ihn dir an, da geht das einfach nicht.“

Seine Stimme klingt etwas gepresst und das bringt Sara dazu, noch mehr zu lachen. Wenn sie noch ein bisschen lauter wird, sollte er sich wirklich überlegen, ob er nicht im Hotel verschwindet. Damit würde sie nämlich auch Ikers Auserwählten auf sie beide aufmerksam machen – schon jetzt drehen sich mehrere Leute nach ihnen um.  
Der Hübsche noch nicht. Absolut unbeeindruckt von seiner Umgebung gleitet er ins Wasser, bis es ihm fast an die Schultern reicht.

Trotzdem weiß er, dass Sara Verständnis für ihn hat. Sie weiß, auf welchen Typ er steht, sie hat bemerkt, wie sehr ihm der Mann dort drüben gefällt.  
Allerdings hält sie diese Erkenntnis nicht davon ab, ihren Mann zu piesacken.

„Und jetzt? Gehst du zu ihm ins Wasser?“  
„Sara!“  
„Hey, das war ernst gemeint!“

Ins Wasser gehen... Es wäre absolut unverfänglich. Und auch wenn Iker nicht weiß, wie er danach weitermachen würde – er wäre dem Prachtstück etwas näher und das wäre schon einmal ein Anfang.  
Er sucht nach der braunen Mähne, die er zwischendurch im Getümmel aus dem Blick verloren hat. Ah ja, da ist er wieder – schwimmt ganz entspannt seine Bahnen. Also, so entspannt es in einem überfüllten Pool geht.  
Dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Er ist zu jung.“

Als er zu Sara hinüber sieht, bemerkt er, dass sie damit nicht ganz einverstanden ist. Ihr Mund ist zu einem Schmollen verzogen, sie hat die Zeitschrift auf ihren Schoß gelegt, um die Arme zu verschränken.  
Umso überraschender kommt ihr Nicken.

„Verstehe.“

~*~*~


	3. Dritte Etappe

**Dritte Etappe  
**  
Sara tritt auf den Balkon. Sie trägt ein leichtes schwarzes Kleidchen, das in der Brise sanft flattert. Ihre langen Haare fallen ihr weich über die Schultern. Und Iker kommt wieder einmal nicht umhin zu denken, wie einfach das Leben doch wäre, wenn er hetero wäre. Er hat eine wunderschöne Frau, zwei wunderbare Kinder...  
Aber mehr nicht. Er liebt Sara nicht, wird sie wohl nie lieben können, zumindest nicht so, wie er sie lieben sollte, wenn sie eine ganz normale Beziehung hätten. Immerhin beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit – Sara mag ihn, aber mehr auch nicht. Während Iker Männer liebt, liebt sie ihre Freiheit, liebt es, lauter kleine Affären zu haben. Selbst wenn Iker hetero wäre, hätte sie kein Interesse an einer echten Beziehung mit ihm.  
Und eigentlich ist das auch gut so. Sie fühlen sich beide wohl damit, mit ihrer kleinen Familie, damit, dass jeder seinen Interessen nachgehen kann, unabhängig voneinander. Es wäre nur eben einfacher, wenn sich ihre Interessen, was die Liebe angeht, überschneiden würden.

Seine Frau hat eine Weinflasche dabei. Iker hat die Gläser dazu auf den Balkon gebracht, doch Sara bestand darauf, den Wein auszusuchen. Ist ihm auch recht – er ist nicht besonders anspruchsvoll und Sara weiß, welche Weine er nicht mag. Sie wird schon etwas ausgesucht haben, wonach ihr gerade ist und was auch seinen Wünschen entspricht.  
Während sie den Wein geordert und sich etwas frisch gemacht hat, hat er schon mal auf dem Balkon Platz genommen. Jetzt, wo es dunkel ist, ist es wesentlich frischer als tagsüber, aber es ist trotzdem noch angenehm warm – so warm, dass man problemlos den Tag mit einer Flasche Wein auf dem Balkon ausklingen lassen kann.

Sara drückt ihm die Weinflasche in die Hand. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Etikett reicht, um zu wissen, dass sie tatsächlich eine gute Wahl getroffen hat. Dafür muss er noch nicht einmal die Details lesen.  
Geht sowieso nicht. Er hat nun Wichtigeres zu tun: Die Weinflasche öffnen. Ein paar geübte Handgriffe mit dem Flaschenöffner, den er ebenfalls mitgebracht hat, dann kann er ihre Gläser mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit füllen.  
Inzwischen hat Sara auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Tisches Platz genommen. Sie ergreift ihr Glas und Iker prostet ihr zu.

Nach dem ersten Schluck – ja, eine echt gute Wahl – bricht Sara das Schweigen.

„Du wolltest etwas erzählen.“

Keine Frage. Eine ganz direkte Aufforderung. Aber das war zu erwarten, damit hat Iker gerechnet, seit er auf die Rückseite von einer von Martíns Zeichnungen 'ich muss dir etwas erzählen' gekritzelt hat.  
Nun haben sie die Zeit und die Ruhe dafür. Nachdem er vorher Martín von der Märchenstunde abgeholt hat, war erst einmal Kinderzeit angesagt – Martín wollte unbedingt jedes Detail seines Nachmittags erzählen, hat dabei immer wieder den Überblick verloren und heraus kam ein chaotischer Bericht, in dem manches doppelt war. Die Botschaft war jedoch klar: Es hat ihm sehr gut gefallen, er hat tatsächlich schon Freundschaften geknüpft und er ist rundherum begeistert. Auch Lucas war wach, er hat immer wieder versucht, die Erzählung seines Bruders durch Quieken zu unterbrechen. Dann, als Martín all seine Zeichnungen präsentiert hat und Iker Lucas erfolgreich davon abgehalten hat, mindestens eine aufzuessen, war es auch schon an der Zeit, in den Speisesaal zu wechseln, wo Sara und Iker vollauf damit beschäftigt waren, die hungrige Meute in Form ihrer zwei kleinen Männer zu versorgen.

Die Kleinen liegen nun im Bett, sie schlummern friedlich. Sogar Martín, dem Iker heute drei Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlesen musste, bis er endlich zufrieden war – seine Ansprüche sind durch die Märchenstunde ziemlich gestiegen.

„Ich habe den Typ vom Pool vorher gesehen.“

Damit hat er Saras komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Sie nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, dann stellt sie ihr Weinglas ab und beugt sich nach vorne.

„Wo?“  
„In der Kinderecke, als ich Martín abgeholt habe. Er war auch da, er hat auch seinen Sohn abgeholt. Kleiner, hellblonder Junge, dürfte in Martíns Alter sein.“

Ihre Augen leuchten, sie schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ja, mit dieser Reaktion hat er gerechnet – es ist sehr leicht, Sara mit so etwas zu begeistern. Wenn man sich Saras Engagement in der Mission „Iker verkuppeln“ ansieht, ist es echt ein Wunder, dass er – mal von seiner Ehe abgesehen – noch Single ist.

„Hast du Martín gefragt?“  
„Na klar. Er ist mit ihm befreundet, aber natürlich weiß er nicht, wie alt er ist. Ich habe nur erfahren, dass der Kleine Matteo heißt und Affen mag.“

Sara lacht, sie nimmt wieder ihr Glas. Die Spannung ist von ihr abgefallen, sie hat gemerkt, dass das schon das Highlight von Ikers Erzählung war.

„Ein hervorragender Informant, unser Sohn. Muss er von dir haben.“

Iker erwidert ihr Grinsen. Seine Hand legt sich kurz auf ihre.

„Na klar. Hätte er das von dir, hätte ich jetzt die kompletten Namen der ganzen Familie, inklusive Lebenslauf und Adressen.“

Sie lächeln sich verschwörerisch an und Iker wird wieder bewusst, wie viel Glück er mit dieser Frau hat. Wer macht das schon mit? Eine Beziehung für die Öffentlichkeit führen, für ihn eine sehr gute Freundin sein, ihren Kindern eine gute Mutter sein... Es ist so gut, Sara zu haben.

„Und was machst du jetzt mit dieser Erkenntnis?“

Gute Frage. Dass der Mann vom Pool einen Sohn hat, wirft tatsächlich alles durcheinander und das ist ziemlich gut, findet Iker.

„Er ist wohl doch nicht so jung, wie wir dachten. Er hat vielleicht ein ziemlich junges Gesicht, aber... Er ist Papa und das seit ein paar Jahren. Also kann er nicht allzu jung sein.“  
„Hach ja, das Leid der Eltern. Man hat kein eigenes Alter mehr, es ist nur noch das Alter der Kinder ausschlaggebend.“  
„Nicht traurig sein, Martín-Mama.“

Empört schlägt sich Sara die Hand vor den Mund, dann schlägt sie Iker. Ein kurzer Hieb gegen den Arm, den sie im Laufe der Zeit perfektioniert hat und der ziemlich weh tut.  
Dann wird sie wieder ernst.

„Also angelst du ihn dir jetzt?“

Iker zögert und sein Zögern ist Antwort genug. Sara seufzt.

„Okay, Iker, was passt diesmal nicht?“

Ja, was ist es? Was hält ihn nun davon ab, es einfach mal zu versuchen, diesem Mann näher zu kommen?  
Die Antwort findet er erstaunlich schnell.

„Ich kenne seine Hintergründe nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was er so tut. Und du weißt ja...“

Saras genervter Blick verschwindet, wird dafür nachdenklich. Sie weiß, was er meint.  
Es ist nun einmal echt schwierig für ihn, einen Freund zu finden. Das ist gewissermaßen ja auch die Daseinsberechtigung ihrer Familie – oder war zumindest der Anstoß. Iker weiß nicht, auf wen er sich verlassen kann, wem er anvertrauen kann, dass er schwul ist. Wenn er an den Falschen gerät, dann...

„Also, er ist wohl nicht gerade arm, wenn er in diesem Hotel wohnt.“

Eigentlich bringt es nichts, über die Hintergründe des Mannes zu spekulieren. Iker lässt sich nichtsdestotrotz darauf ein. Ein kleiner Rest Hoffnung?

„Stimmt. Wer hier wohnt, der hält etwas auf sich.“  
„Hey, das klingt total schnöselig. Wir sind doch auch nicht hier, weil wir uns für so wichtig halten.“  
„Ach ja?“

Das sieht er etwas realistischer als Sara. Sie hätten genauso gut ein wesentlich billigeres Hotel, vielleicht auch an einem billigeren Urlaubsort, nehmen können. Doch stattdessen sind sie hier gelandet, hier, wo man 'unter sich' ist.  
Und genau das könnte der springende Punkt sein.

„Ja. Ich habe ein hochwertiges Hotel für uns und unsere Kinder herausgesucht.“

Gut, wenn Sara das sagt... Darüber will er jetzt nicht diskutieren. Viel lieber will er die Analyse des Hübschen weiter vertiefen.

„Ist ja auch egal. Er ist nicht gerade arm. Denkst du, er ist ein Promi?“  
„Kann gut sein. Ein Schauspieler vielleicht?“  
„Ich glaube, ich habe sein Gesicht schon mal gesehen, keine Ahnung, wo. Das würde also passen. Aber die großen Schauspieler kennt man doch.“

Iker nimmt die Weinflasche vom Tisch, er gießt ihnen beiden etwas nach. Das kommt bei Sara gut an, die inzwischen ihr Glas komplett geleert hat und offensichtlich mehr Treibstoff für ihre Ideen braucht.

„Ein Schauspieler aus einer Soap?“  
„Kann sich so einer so einen Urlaub leisten? Er muss ja sparsam mit seinem Geld umgehen, wahrscheinlich kann man als Soapschauspieler nicht lange arbeiten. Die wechseln doch recht oft durch bei solchen Serien, oder?“

Ein Nicken von Sara, dann schweigen sie beide. Sie müssen neue Ideen sammeln.  
Sara wird zuerst fündig.

„Vielleicht sucht er jemanden, der ihm das Leben nach der Soap finanziert. Damit er weiter in kleinen Filmen, die garantiert gaaanz groß werden, mitspielen kann.“  
„Er sucht sich mit Sohn im Schlepptau einen Sugar Daddy?“

Jetzt wird es interessant. Nicht unbedingt realistisch oder gar zielführend, aber zumindest sehr spaßig. Denn so einfach lässt sich Sara ihre These nicht zerstören.

„Vielleicht hat er niemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst? Die Mutter... Ah, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Mutter das Kind nie wieder sieht. Hat dafür geschauspielert – hat dem Gericht etwas vorgespielt – und das war die beste Performance seines Lebens. Aber weil sie ihr Kind trotzdem liebt, hat sie ein Konto angelegt, damit der Kleine mal genug Geld für die Uni, den Führerschein und so etwas hat. Und der Vater hat sich daran bedient, damit sie hierher können und er einen Sugar Daddy findet.“

Wie er es sich gedacht hat. Sara ist echt gut darin, verrückte Theorien zu stricken und auch wenn sie oft nicht wirklich passend sind, haben sie immer sehr viel Spaß damit, solche Theorien zu basteln.  
Heute muss er ihr etwas Einhalt gebieten. Schließlich will er eigentlich etwas über diesen Mann erfahren.  
Er schafft es nur deshalb, weil er das Gefühl ist, dass sie sowieso schon fertig mit der Theorie ist.

„Nur weil er Soapschauspieler ist, muss das nicht heißen, dass sein Leben eine Soap ist. Mann, das Gesicht... Hab ich den bei dir in einer Serie gesehen?“

Sara beschwert sich nicht darüber, dass er von ihrer These ablenkt. Stattdessen legt sich ihre Stirn in Falten und sie denkt nach.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wie die privat aussehen. Wenn der in der Serie eine Glatze hat, erkenne ich ihn mit Haaren nicht.“  
„Du bist eine sehr große Hilfe, mal wieder.“  
„Ja, ohne mich wärst du aufgeschmissen.“  
„Stimmt.“

Wieder prosten sie sich zu. Und Iker ist ein kleines Stückchen weiter.  
Es ist im Bereich des Möglichen, dass der Mann einen Hintergrund hat, bei dem es nichts ausmachen würde, wenn die Welt von seiner Homosexualität erfahren würde. Und wenn er dann für eine Schlagzeile Iker outet... Der Mann bleibt weiterhin tabu.  
Eine Sache muss er nichtsdestotrotz noch klären.

„Aber er ist schwul, oder?“

Sara nickt und auch wenn er gerade beschlossen hat, dass der Mann auch mit Sohn nichts für ihn ist, fühlt er sich irgendwie erleichtert.

„Zu neunundneunzig Prozent.“

~*~*~


	4. Vierte Etappe

**Vierte Etappe**

„Äh, Sara?“

Genervt sieht Sara auf. Und Iker muss zugeben, sie allen Grund dazu hat. Sie trägt Lucas, schiebt gerade Martín von einer Vase weg, die extrem zerbrechlich und damit offensichtlich auch extrem interessant für ihren größeren Sohn aussieht – und dann kommt auch noch er an. Aber hey, sie kann ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, also abgesehen davon, dass er sie gerade angesprochen hat. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass Martín dann neugierig wird, wenn er neben Sara steht und mit Lucas wechseln sie sich ab.  
Und nicht einmal das Ansprechen war vermeidbar. Da gibt es nämlich etwas, auf das er sie jetzt hinweisen muss.

„Zum anderen Hotel geht’s aber da rüber.“

Sie stehen mitten in der Lobby. Doch statt zum Ausgang zu laufen, ging Sara auf einen breiten Gang zu.  
Martín wendet sich schmollend von der Vase ab, Sara schiebt ihn Richtung Gang. Dann wendet sie sich Iker zu.

„Heute essen wir mal hier.“

Ach ja? Seit sie hier sind, essen sie in ihrem eigentlichen Hotel – der Spaziergang hinüber ist ganz schön und das Essen dort ist hervorragend, deshalb haben sie das so beibehalten. Zumindest bis heute.  
Nun sieht Martín zu ihnen auf – okay, eher zu Sara. Sie nickt ihm zu, er läuft los, läuft den Gang entlang. Und spätestens damit ist Iker klar, dass Sara ihre Gründe für den Wechsel hat.

Was bewegt sie also, heute mal ganz plötzlich in den anderen Speisesaal gehen zu wollen?  
Er hat da so eine Ahnung, dass das mit dem hübschen Typ vom Pool zu tun hat. Sara hilft sehr gerne nach, wenn er mit Männern nicht weiterkommt und bei diesem Mann tut sich nun einmal gar nichts.  
Als Sara ihn angrinst, wird seine Ahnung bestätigt. Zumindest halbwegs.

„Es war Martíns Wunsch.“

Martíns Wunsch also. Weil der so weit denkt und sich auf einmal einen anderen Speisesaal wünscht. Es sei denn...

„Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten und er hat gesagt, dass er gerne mal hier essen würde, weil hier auch seine Freunde essen. Zum Beispiel sein kleiner, blonder Freund Matteo.“

Verdammt, er hat es gewusst. Anfangs klang es ja noch ganz harmlos, aber dann... Er kennt Sara eben, er kennt sie verdammt gut und das war schon irgendwie absehbar.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass sein Vater tabu ist?“  
„Ja klar. Aber bisschen gucken schadet nicht.“

Andersherum ist es genauso, Sara kennt ihn auch verdammt gut. Nur weil er den Mann nicht ansprechen wird, heißt das ja nicht, dass er darauf verzichten muss, seinen Anblick zu genießen. Tut er sowieso schon, kann er nachher beim Essen. Immerhin ist heute – dank Saras Einsatz – die Wahrscheinlichkeit echt groß, dass er ihn endlich mal im Speisesaal trifft.

„Ich habe keine Chance gegen dich, oder?“

Sara besitzt wenigstens den Anstand, kurz so zu tun, als würde sie nachdenken. Doch dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und ihr breites Grinsen verrät sie.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Vor allem...“

Sie nickt hinüber zu Martín, der schon fast bei der großen Flügeltüre am Ende des Ganges angekommen ist und Iker versteht. Martín freut sich auf den Abend, da könnte er nicht mehr absagen.  
Will er auch gar nicht. Sara hat ihn überzeugt. Und als Lucas auf Saras Arm anfängt zu quengeln, legt er den letzten Gedanken an eine Fortsetzung der Diskussion auch noch ad acta. Sie gehen jetzt in diesem Hotel essen, sie sehen sich heute mal den Papa von Martíns Freund an. Kabbeln können sie sich später noch. Wahrscheinlich spätestens dann, wenn sie beim Essen sitzen – er ist sich sehr sicher, dass Sara ihn mal wieder mit dem gutaussehenden Kerl aufziehen wird.

Es kommt anders als geplant. Als sie mit ihrem größeren Sohn, der schon ganz entnervt ist, weil sie ihn so lange warten ließen, den Speisesaal betreten, dauert es nicht lange, bis Martín Matteo entdeckt. Er stürmt zu ihm hinüber, zieht so Ikers Aufmerksamkeit auf die Menschen um ihn herum. Der Mann vom Pool, natürlich, neben ihm eine um ein gutes Stück kleinere Frau, die wie Sara ein Kind auf dem Arm hält. Seine Freundin oder Frau mit dem zweiten Kind, analysiert Iker.  
Sie stehen und das ist das größte Problem. Sie sitzen nicht etwa an einem Tisch, sondern sie sind auf dem Weg nach draußen. Offensichtlich sind sie keine Südländer – die Eltern wären ja noch als mediterran durchgegangen, aber ihre zwei hellblonden Kinder haben das schon zuvor in Frage gestellt – und sie sind bereits fertig mit dem Abendessen.

Ist aber erst einmal egal. Im Speisesaal ist so viel los, dass Sara und Iker nicht ganz so problemlos zur anderen Familie gelangen können, sie bleiben also an der Türe stehen. Im Blick haben sie Martín trotzdem. Martín, die Frau, die in die Hocke geht, um mit ihm reden zu können und natürlich auch den Mann, der den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lässt, als Martín zu seinen Eltern hinüber zeigt.  
Ikers und sein Blick treffen sich, die Mundwinkel des anderen verziehen sich kurz nach oben. So wie es aussieht, hat er ihn wiedererkannt,. Doch das ist kein Grund für ihn, den Blickkontakt zu beenden – sie sehen sich weiterhin an und verdammt, da ist etwas zwischen ihnen, auch quer durch den Raum. Der andere hat Interesse an ihm, in welcher Form auch immer, und Ikers Interesse steht ja schon lange fest.

Dann richtet sich die Frau wieder auf, sie rückt den kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm zurecht, ein kurzer Wortwechsel zwischen dem Paar und sie verlassen den Saal. Nicht etwa dort, wo Iker steht – sie nehmen eine andere Türe.

Wie er ihn angesehen hat, verdammt. Das leichte Lächeln, der ununterbrochene Blickkontakt – er kann sich das nicht eingebildet haben, das war mehr als ein Kontrollblick, mit wessen Sohn sich sein Nachwuchs herumtreibt.

Erst Saras Ellbogen, der sich unsanft in seine Seite bohrt, reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr Lächeln passt nicht wirklich dazu, es ist sanft und verständnisvoll.

„Wenn du ihn wirklich nicht willst, solltest du dir langsam Gedanken machen, wie du ihn von dir fernhältst.“

~*~*~


	5. Fünfte Etappe

**Fünfte Etappe**

Es ist wieder Poolzeit. Also, Liegenzeit – Iker hat vorher schon einige Runden im Pool gedreht, doch jetzt liegt er wieder neben Sara auf einer Liege, lässt sich von der Sonne trocknen und liest Zeitschriften.  
Für heute hat er sich mehrere Sportzeitschriften mitgebracht. Normalerweise liest er so etwas kaum, doch heute schien ihm das als bekömmliche Kost, nichts, wofür er sich großartig anstrengen muss. Ist halt doch mehr sein Metier als Politik und so etwas, auch wenn es um Ligen geht, mit denen er sich eigentlich kaum auseinander setzt und zu denen er keine Verbindungen hat.

Die Sache mit dem Sport ist noch ein Grund dafür, warum er und Sara sich hier im Urlaub nicht besonders viel zu sagen haben. Sie reden sonst sehr viel über Fußball, aber zurzeit gibt es einfach kein neues Material. Die Saison ist vorbei, der Ball ruht, damit fehlt ihnen ein sehr großes Gesprächsthema.  
Iker lächelt leicht, als er daran zurückdenkt, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Das hatte nämlich auch mit diesem Thema zu tun. Lauter Männer, die Sara auf ihr Aussehen reduziert haben, er, der mit ihr über Fußball gesprochen hat... Er hat sie damit schwer beeindruckt. Und sie ihn mit ihrer Art, mit ihrem Lachen, mit ihrer Intelligenz, mit ihrer Begeisterung. Es war keine Grundlage für eine Beziehung, das nicht, aber es war die perfekte Grundlage für die beste Freundschaft seines Lebens.

Die Zeitschriften, in denen er gerade blättert, sind natürlich von Sara. Sie hat sämtliche Hefte gekauft, in denen Saisonrückblicke zu finden waren, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Vielleicht sollte er ihr die wichtigsten Stellen anstreichen...  
Er würde es tatsächlich tun, wenn er einen Stift da hätte.

Aktuell liest Sara eine Modezeitschrift, der Name auf dem Cover ist Iker geläufig, die hätte er gekauft, wenn Sara ihn darum gebeten hätte, ihr eine Zeitschrift mitzubringen. Wenn er nach den eingeknickten Ecken geht, haben sie demnächst einige Klamotten zu besprechen und dann je nach Ergebnis auch zu kaufen.  
Findet er gut. So wie Sara ihn bei Männern berät, berät er sie bei Klamotten. Okay, bei Männern zwischendurch auch, aber da ist Sara recht eigenständig. Tipps zum Thema Klamotten sind ihr lieber.

Bei Martín steht heute eine Schatzsuche auf dem gesamten Hotelgelände an. Vorher sind sie schon hier vorbei getobt und Martín war so beschäftigt, dass er ihnen nur ganz kurz zuwinken konnte. Das Kinderunterhaltungsprogramm ist damit bereits ein voller Erfolg – Martín hat den Spaß, den er sich gewünscht hat.  
Und was ihren zweiten Sohn angeht... Ja, der schläft natürlich wieder. Vorher war Iker mit ihm beim Schwimmen und das hat ihn müde gemacht. Außerdem ist gerade sowieso seine übliche Mittagsschläfchenzeit, da ist es vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn er schläft. Sie haben schon einiges mit ihm hier unternommen und so wie es aussieht, gefällt es auch ihm hier.

Iker starrt eine Weile lang verträumt in die Luft, er lächelt bei den Gedanken an seine zwei Söhne. Dann senkt er den Blick wieder, blättert eine Seite um und -  
Er erstarrt. Aus dem Magazin lächelt ihm jemand entgegen, den er kennt. Gut, das wäre an und für sich noch nichts Ungewöhnliches, seine Kollegen sind Fußballer, er ist Fußballer, natürlich sind die Sportzeitschriften voller bekannter Gesichter, doch dieses Gesicht...

„Sara!“

Seine Frau schreckt hoch, sie lässt ihre Zeitschrift sinken. Er hält ihr die aufgeschlagene Seite entgegen.

„Das ist doch...“

Mehr muss er nicht sagen. Ein Blick genügt Sara, damit sie weiß, wen er meint. Ganz langsam hebt sie den Kopf, sie sieht ihn fassungslos an – ungefähr so fassungslos, wie er sich fühlt. Dann richten sie fast synchron wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zeitschrift, Saras Finger legt sich auf den Text neben dem Bild.

„Marwin Hitz. Torwart, FC Augsburg.“

Wieder blicken sie auf, sehen sich an. Und dann...  
Oh nein. Ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen, zu einem unglaublich breiten, schadenfrohen Grinsen.

„Also doch kein Schauspieler, mh? Ein Kollege von dir und du dachtest, er ist Schauspieler.“  
„Ey, das war deine Idee.“

Wirklich verteidigen kann er sich nicht. Es gibt gerade wesentlich wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel sein schnell klopfendes Herz.  
Torwart... Das ist so gut, das hätte er sich nie zu hoffen gewagt. Torwart! Nicht nur, dass er keinen Beruf ausübt, bei dem es hauptsächlich wichtig ist, in den Schlagzeilen zu stehen, nicht nur, dass er auch Fußballer ist – er spielt auch noch auf der gleichen Position wie Iker. Sogar ziemlich gut, wenn man nach den Statistiken geht, die auf der Seite mit abgedruckt sind und ja, er setzt seine Prioritäten manchmal ziemlich eigenartig, aber das ist immer gut zu wissen.

Aber schon die Tatsache, dass Marwin – endlich hat er einen Namen für ihn – ein ähnliches Umfeld hat, ist so wichtig. Damit hätte sich sein letztes Argument gegen Marwin erledigt, damit ist er absolut okay für ihn. Alter in Ordnung, Umfeld in Ordnung...  
Ein Fußballer outet sich nicht, egal ob bei Real Madrid oder beim FC Augsburg. Marwin ist sicher.

Natürlich sind noch nicht alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt. Noch weiß er nicht, ob Marwin ebenfalls auf Männer steht. Doch darüber macht er sich keine großen Sorgen. Was sollte schon passieren? Er kann es ja mal versuchen – wenn Marwin ihn ablehnt, weiß er Bescheid. Nur das, mehr nicht, keine Sorgen, kein unfreiwilliges Outing, nur eine Erkenntnis, keine schöne Erkenntnis, aber eine Erkenntnis.  
Und dann ist da noch die Erinnerung an das Quasi-Treffen im Speisesaal. An Marwin, der einfach nicht den Blick von ihm abgewendet hat, bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas laufen könnte – sogar Sara hat ihm bestätigt, dass es zwischen ihnen geknistert hat.

Klingt alles soweit echt gut. Jetzt müsste er nur noch wissen, wie man sich am besten einen Mann angelt. Und da sieht es eher schlecht aus.

~*~*~


	6. Sechste Etappe

**Sechste Etappe**

Ah, die Kinder sind noch unterwegs. Das Kinderzimmer ist leer, von der tobenden Meute ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur Überreste von Basteleien auf den Tischen – Papier- und Stoffreste, Kleberflaschen, Schnüre, Scheren, so etwas. Heute stand auf dem Programm gemeinsames Drachenbasteln und Drachensteigenlassen – die Kinder sind wohl noch mit Teil zwei beschäftigt.

Sara tritt ans Fenster, sie sucht den Himmel nach einer bunten Raute ab. Vergeblich und das ist nicht unbedingt verwunderlich. Sie tippt darauf, dass die Kinder am Meer sind und dieses Zimmer hat keinen Meerblick.  
Vielleicht bedeutet es aber auch nur, dass sie schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel sind. So viel zu früh ist sie nämlich nicht dran.

Warten muss sie trotzdem. Und ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihr, dass es sich nicht mehr rentiert, in die Cafeteria zu gehen und einen Kaffee zu trinken, bis sie Martín abholen kann. Sie nimmt also auf einem der winzigen Stühlchen an den Basteltischen Platz, ihre Finger zupfen wie von alleine an einem Stück Filz, das vor ihr liegt, herum. Das beschäftigt sie so sehr, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommt, dass jemand den Raum betritt. Erst als die Person sich räuspert, hebt Sara den Kopf und sieht, dass jemand vor ihr steht.

„Die Kinder sind noch nicht da?“

Na, wenn das mal kein passender Zufall ist... Es ist Marwins Frau. Sara erkennt sie problemlos wieder – sie passt ziemlich gut zu Marwin, macht einen genauso natürlichen, bodenständigen, netten Eindruck.  
Verneinend schüttelt Sara den Kopf, Marwins Frau macht noch einen Schritt auf Sara zu. Dann streckt sie ihre Hand aus und Sara ergreift sie.

„Hallo, ich bin Patricia.“  
„Sara.“

Patricia zieht den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches heraus, sie lässt sich dort nieder. Dann richten sich ihre dunkelbraunen Augen auf sie und ihr Blick ist neugierig.

„Du bist Sara Carbonero, oder?“

Sara erwidert ihren Blick, sie lächelt. Gleichzeitig überschlagen sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.  
Marwins Frau hat sie also erkannt. Hat auch Marwin Iker erkannt? Vermutlich, Iker ist ja nicht gerade unbekannt und als Torwart ist es ein Muss, ihn zu kennen. Basiert Marwins Interesse darauf? Will er nur Iker Casillas, einen der besten Torhüter der Welt, kennenlernen?  
Nein, das kann sie gleich ausschließen. Marwin wirkte so aufrichtig interessiert, so... verliebt. Zumindest etwas in dieser Richtung.

„Ja.“  
„Du bist so hübsch – du bist tatsächlich noch hübscher als im Fernsehen.“

Wow, wo kam das plötzlich her? Das war überraschend.  
Sara fühlt sich geschmeichelt. Obwohl sie Komplimente dieser Art ständig hört, ist es echt schön, das aus Patricias Mund zu hören. Weil sie es so begeistert, so liebenswürdig sagt oder einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie kein Mann ist? Sie weiß es nicht.  
Eine Antwort wartet Patricia nicht ab. Noch bevor Sara sich gesammelt hat, fährt sie fort.

„Mein Mann ist auch Torwart.“

Okay, damit steht nun endgültig fest, dass sie die richtige Frau erwischt hat – okay, eher diese Frau sie, aber wichtig ist, dass sie sich mit Marwins Frau unterhält.

„Sie können manchmal sehr anstrengend sein, mh?“

Patricia lacht und es ist ein so glockenhelles, unschuldiges Lachen, dass Sara mit einstimmen muss.

Sie unterhalten sich, bis das Geschrei der Kinder auf dem Gang ertönt. Doch bevor sie aufstehen und endgültig nicht mehr für sich alleine sind, legt sich Patricias Hand auf Saras.

„Hättest du Lust, dass wir mal zusammen einen Wellnessnachmittag machen?“

Ein Wellnessnachmittag... Wichtig ist da wohl der Teil mit 'Nachmittag'. Wenn sie etwas zusammen unternehmen, sind ihre Männer alleine, was sie dazu nutzen können, um sich näherzukommen. Gut, da sind auch noch die Kinder, aber die sollten kein Hindernis sein – im Gegenteil, vielleicht helfen sie den beiden sogar dabei, aufeinander zuzugehen.  
Patricias Absicht ist gut erkennbar. Also, wenn sie das gleiche im Kopf hat wie Sara. Aber es ist ihrer Mission, Marwin und Iker zu verkuppeln, zuträglich, Patricia ist echt nett und umgänglich, deshalb sagt Sara zu.

„Gerne. Wann hättest du Zeit?“

~*~*~


	7. Siebte Etappe

**Siebte Etappe**

„Ey, grätsch' ihn weg!“

Für einen Moment nimmt Iker den Blick vom Ball, um zu Marwin hinüber zu sehen. Er findet es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie laut sein Torwartkollege werden kann – klar, er ist Torwart, er muss laut sein, aber man sieht ihm nicht unbedingt an, dass er das auf die Reihe bekommt. Tut er, keine Frage, dafür, dass er so unglaublich unschuldig aussieht, kann er ziemlich laut schreien. Und das hier ist nur ein kleiner Spaßkick mit ihren Kindern...  
Einen Vorwurf macht er Marwin deswegen nicht, er selbst ist ja ähnlich laut. Nein, er findet das einfach nur echt sympathisch und verständlich. So wie er Marwins Gesten, Marwins Witze, Marwins Lächeln sympathisch findet.  
Verdammt, auch jetzt, wo sie immer wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen, fasziniert Marwin ihn sehr.

Martín, an den sich Marwins Kommando gerichtet hat, runzelt die Stirn. Erst als Marwin mithilfe einer Tretbewegung andeutet, was er meint, versteht er – und rauscht umgehend Matteo, Marwins Sohn, in die Beine. Der will, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hat, nach Martín schlagen, doch dann ist auch schon Marwin zur Stelle. Er hebt seinen Sohn hoch und das Nicken zu Martín zeigt, dass er dabei nicht etwa eine Deeskalation im Sinne hatte.  
Diesmal versteht Martín umgehend. Mit dem Ball am Fuß rennt er auf Ikers Tor zu und Iker schafft es gerade noch, seinen Schuss abzublocken.

Iker wollte Marwin ansprechen, wirklich. Aber dann hatte Marwin mal seinen Sohn dabei und Iker nicht, dann war er mal im Gespräch mit einem Hotelangestellten, dann war er mal am Handy, dann war er mal alleine im Pool... Und zugegebenermaßen hatte Sara ein bisschen recht damit, dass er sich schlichtweg nicht getraut hat und alles als Ausrede genommen hat, um Marwin nicht ansprechen zu müssen.  
Da kam es ihm gerade recht, dass Sara Verbindungen geknüpft hat. Würde er ihr gegenüber nicht unbedingt zugeben, ist aber wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht nötig – er hat das Gefühl, dass Sara weiß, wie sehr er ihren Einsatz schätzt.

Sara hat sich mit Marwins Frau angefreundet. Die beiden Frauen haben daraufhin beschlossen, hin und wieder gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen, nur unter Frauen, ohne ihre Männer, auch ohne die Kinder. Und das hat Sara als Anstoß genommen, um sie einander vorzustellen.  
Seitdem trifft Iker sich regelmäßig mit Marwin, um zusammen die Kinder zu betreuen. Ist eigentlich eine Win-Win-Situation – die Frauen haben etwas Zeit für sich, die Iker ihnen sehr gerne gönnt, Martín ist aus dem Häuschen darüber, dass er ständig mit seinem Freund Matteo spielen darf, sogar die kleinen Knirpse, die passenderweise wie ihre Brüder ungefähr gleich alt sind, verstehen sich dem Anschein nach echt gut.  
Und Marwin und er... Sie kommen echt gut miteinander klar. Allerdings ist das bis jetzt rein platonisch, von Romantik ist keine Spur.

Romantik taucht am ehesten erst dann auf, als Marwin nach ihrer heutigen Partie noch kurz vor ihm stehen bleibt, mit dem Ball unter dem Arm, die Haare fallen ihm in die Stirn, seine Söhne warten schon an der Türe.

„Wollen wir mal in der Früh zusammen schwimmen gehen?“

Sie haben schon festgestellt, dass sie beide wegen ihrem Ferientrainingsplan morgens Sport machen und dass das meistens auf Schwimmen hinaus läuft. Und schon bei diesem Gespräch, bei der Vorstellung alleine, wusste Iker nicht, wie er das aushalten soll, mit Marwin zusammen schwimmen zu gehen. Aus der Ferne beobachten war ja okay, aber wenn Marwin weiß, dass er da ist...

„Gerne.“

~*~*~


	8. Achte Etappe

**Achte Etappe**

Es ist offensichtlich wieder ein Tag, den man mit einem Treffen auf dem Balkon ausklingen lassen muss, offensichtlich. Sara hat eine Weinflasche geordert, Iker wartet auf dem Balkon auf sie... Es ist fast wie vor ein paar Tagen – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich mittlerweile mehr zu sagen haben, weil sie sich tagsüber weniger sehen. Heute hat Patricia Sara auf einen Markt in der Nähe des Hotels mitgenommen und schon alleine das bietet etwas Gesprächsstoff.  
Sara trägt diesmal ein rotes Sommerkleidchen, als sie zu ihm auf den Balkon tritt. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Unterschied zu ihrem letzten Balkontreffen und die Parallelität dieser beiden Abende macht ihm besonders bewusst, dass etwas anders ist. Ihre Haare fallen nicht so selbstverständlich, nicht so leicht über ihre Schultern, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist nachdenklich, fast schon angespannt, nicht mehr so in sich ruhend wie sonst und wie auch letztes Mal.

Sara überreicht ihm die Weinflasche, sie nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Schlafen die Kinder?“

Noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass etwas anders ist als sonst. Es war Ikers Aufgabe, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen und normalerweise ist es für Sara selbstverständlich, dass sie schlafen, wenn er nicht mehr bei ihnen ist. Wenn sie heute nachfragt...  
Er sieht das nicht als Hinweis auf mangelndes Vertrauen. Vielmehr tippt er darauf, dass Sara damit etwas Normalität ins Gespräch bringen will – vielleicht sogar über etwas hinwegtäuschen will.

Iker hakt nicht nach. Wenn Sara beschlossen hat, dass sie sich auf dem Balkon treffen, kann das gut bedeuten, dass sie über das, was sie bewegt, reden will und dann wird sie es auch tun – wenn sie bereit dafür ist. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm darüber spricht, ist sie auch nicht bereit. Die Entscheidung liegt also ganz auf ihrer Seite.  
Erst einmal kommt nichts. Sie nippen an ihren Gläsern, blicken auf das Meer, das man von ihrem Balkon aus sieht, in den Sternenhimmel...  
Dann hat Sara ihr erstes Glas geleert und ist offensichtlich bereit. Zumindest ergreift sie das Wort.

„Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass du schwul bist?“

Haben sie wirklich nie darüber geredet? Ikers Homosexualität spielt ja dann doch eine nicht gerade zu vernachlässigende Rolle in ihrer Beziehung und der Tag der Erkenntnis war ein wichtiger für ihn, deshalb hätte er gedacht, dass er davon erzählt hat.  
Oder... Will sie etwas anderes wissen?  
Iker antwortet nicht umgehend. Er denkt nach, denkt zurück an all die Hürden, an all die schwierigen Momente, die er hatte, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass er schwul ist. Natürlich denkt er auch an ein paar schöne Momente, doch die schwierigen überwiegen.

„Zum ersten Mal, als ich bei einem Freund war, er vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir uns mit anderen Leuten treffen und ich mir gewünscht habe, einfach nur bei ihm bleiben zu können, am besten in seinen Armen. Das letzte Mal... Vor ein paar Tagen, als wir auf diesem Balkon waren.“

Kurz wandert Saras Augenbraue nach oben. War das nicht die Antwort, die sie haben wollte oder ist sie von seinem Geständnis überrascht?

„Es ist nie vorbei?“

Iker zuckt mit den Schultern. So genau hat er darüber nie nachgedacht, muss er zugeben.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Bei mir ist es so... Solange ich nicht die große Liebe gefunden habe, frage ich mich nun mal, ob ich nicht auf dem falschen Dampfer bin – ob es vielleicht daran liegt, dass meine große Liebe kein Mann ist. Aber mittlerweile sind es nur noch leichte Zweifel, weil ich einfach alles in Frage stelle, was mit Liebe zu tun hat. Früher, am Anfang... Da wollte ich das nicht wahr haben, da hätte es zu viele Probleme gemacht, also habe ich gehofft, dass ich mich irre.“  
„Aber du hast dich nicht geirrt.“  
„Nein. Irgendwann musste ich mir das eingestehen.“  
„Irgendwann...“

Sara mustert ihn und ihre hellen Augen machen diesen Blick so intensiv – Iker hat sich im Laufe der Zeit an ihre Augen gewöhnt, hat sich irgendwann nicht mehr so durchleuchtet gefühlt von ihrem Blick, doch jetzt ist das Gefühl zurück.  
Sie ist unsicher. Auf einmal wird es ihm bewusst – sie ist verunsichert, das sieht er in ihrem Blick, in ihrer Miene – an Kleinigkeiten, daran, dass die Spannung um ihren Mund herum stärker ist als sonst, daran, dass sie ihn so durchdringend ansieht. Und dann kann er einfach nicht mehr anders, dann muss er nachfragen.

„Sara, was ist los?“

Sara senkt den Blick und das ist noch ungewöhnlicher – sie ist sonst die Meisterin in Blickduellen.  
Iker greift nach ihrer Hand. Sanft streicht er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Auch wenn er sonst nicht weiß, was er tun kann, das ist eine gute Geste, hofft er.  
Es ist ungewohnt, Sara so unsicher zu sehen. Eigentlich ist sie die stärkere von ihnen beiden, die, die Iker zur Seite steht, nicht andersherum.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Komm' schon, du weißt doch immer, was los ist.“

Das sollte eigentlich ein aufmunternder Spruch sein – bei Sara kommt er offensichtlich ganz anders an. Sie hebt den Kopf, ihr Blick ist verzweifelt, fast schon verletzt. Er ist mit Anlauf ins Fettnäpfchen gehüpft.

„Du warst derjenige, der immer wusste – und weiß -, was er will, Iker. Du willst einen Mann, eine feste Beziehung. Und ich? Ich dachte, ich will halt Männer, irgendwie. Vielleicht mal, wenn der Richtige kommt, eine Beziehung. aber es kam nie einer, der ansatzweise richtig war, während du dich ein paar mal verliebt hat, mal glücklich, mal unglücklich.“

Das ist es also? Das bereitet Sara Kopfzerbrechen? Ist sie eifersüchtig darauf, dass Iker sich in Marwin verguckt hat, dass Iker die ungewisse Hoffnung hat, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sara eifersüchtig auf seine Unsicherheit sein könnte.  
Nein, das ist es nicht, das ist zumindest nicht alles, das spürt er. Es gibt noch mehr, das Sara bewegt. Alleine seine unsicheren Gehversuche in Beziehungen reichen nicht, um sie so zu beunruhigen. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck nach ihrer kleinen Rede beweist das. Kurz wirkt sie erleichtert, doch dann weiten sich ihre Augen und – es tut ihr leid. Sie hat das Gefühl, Iker verletzt zu haben.  
Na, dann sind sie jetzt quitt.

Iker zeigt ihr, dass alles im grünen Bereich ist, indem er ihr einfach eine Frage stellt.

„Hast du dieses Gefühl erst seit kurzem?“

Es klingt schon danach – wenn sie sagt, dass sie dachte, dass sie Männer will... Saras Nicken bestätigt seinen Verdacht.

„Und dann?“  
„Patricia.“

Ein Wort, ein Name und auf einen Schlag herrscht Klarheit. Patricia, natürlich, warum ist er da nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Sara fragt, wie er darauf kam, dass er schwul ist, Sara zieht in Zweifel, dass sie einen Mann will – es war echt offensichtlich.  
Patricia also. Patricia bringt Sara dazu, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie eventuell nicht doch Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht hat. Patricia bringt Sara dazu, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ob man in ihrem Alter noch 'umsteigen' kann. Und seine Bestätigung, seine Erzählung, dass er heute noch an seiner Sexualität zweifelt, hat den Ausschlag gegeben, dass sie das ernsthaft in Erwägung zieht.

Jetzt, wo die große Offenbarung gemacht ist, verschwindet die Spannung aus Saras Körper. Sie sackt etwas zusammen, wirkt erschöpft. Und Iker versteht sie, er versteht sie so gut, er kennt dieses Gefühl, das 'Das kann doch nicht sein', das auf das 'Aber es ist so' trifft.  
Iker tut, was er tun kann. Kurz nimmt er seine Hand von Saras, um ihre Gläser aufzufüllen, dann setzt er seine Streicheleinheiten fort. Und es hilft offensichtlich. Sara richtet sich wieder etwas auf, sie seufzt. Dann führt sie ihre Erzählung fort.

„Sie ist so... Sie ist echt nett. Und mehr als das. Sie sagt Dinge... Ich fühle mich von ihr und ihrem Verhalten geschmeichelt, aber es ist irgendwie auch mehr und ich fühle mich wohl bei ihr und verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihr und wenn sie wieder sagt, wie toll sie mich findet, dann berührt mich das echt und Iker, das überfordert mich alles.“

Mit ihrer freien Hand greift sie nach dem Glas, sie nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Und Iker setzt schon einmal vorsorglich sein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf.  
Es hilft. Nicht so, wie er geplant hat, aber es hilft. Als Sara ihn ansieht, muss sie lachen.

„Sieh' mich nicht so an.“  
„Ich will doch nur nett sein.“  
„Das bist du auch dann, wenn du nicht guckst, als hätte dir jemand die Mundwinkel an den Ohren festgetackert.“

Ein bisschen hat sie ja recht... Das darauffolgende Grinsen ist wesentlich echter.  
Dann wird Saras Gesichtsausdruck ganz weich und sie dreht ihre Hand so, dass sie ihre Finger mit Ikers verschränken kann.

„Du hilfst mir am meisten, wenn du mir einfach zuhörst und für mich da bist.“

Okay, das bekommt er hin, das ist machbar. Vor allem, wenn es um so ein Thema geht.

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll?“

Sara wiegt den Kopf hin und her, es ist eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln und Iker denkt, dass diese Bewegung ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle am besten widerspiegelt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Also, ich bin jetzt schon mal einen Schritt weiter, aber... Was sagst du?“

Sie will also seinen Rat. Ganz konkret, ganz direkt.  
Iker lässt sich noch einmal ihre Situation durch den Kopf gehen. Mögliches Interesse an Frauen, jahrelang keinen überzeugenden Mann gefunden, dafür jetzt eine Frau, die sie schon nach so kurzer Zeit beeindruckt...

„Es ist einen Versuch wert, oder?“

Ihr Lächeln wird etwas breiter. Die alte, starke Sara kehrt Stück für Stück zurück.

„Ja. Das klingt gut.“

~*~*~


	9. Neunte Etappe

**Neunte Etappe**

Als Iker das nächste Mal auf dem Balkon sitzt, sitzt ihm wieder eine braunhaarige Schönheit gegenüber – aber es ist nicht Sara. Die ist nämlich gerade in einem anderen Hotelzimmer, ohne Kinder, alleine mit Patricia. Die Hitz'schen Kinder schlafen heute Nacht bei ihnen, auch ihren Ehemann hat Patricia hier abgeladen.  
Iker kann sich nicht darüber beklagen, überhaupt nicht. Laurin und Matteo sind echt nette, unproblematische Kinder und was den Vater angeht...

Es ist schön, in Marwins Nähe zu sein. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist zwar immer noch da, aber das Knistern auch und zumindest Iker hat das Gefühl, dass sie sich Stück für Stück näher kommen – mit jedem Treffen nähern sie sich einander an. Iker kann nicht vorhersagen, wann sie aufeinanderprallen werden, wann sie ankommen, gewissermaßen, aber so wie es aussieht, wird das irgendwann passieren. Wenn die kleinen Berührungen, die Blicke, die Andeutungen, die Botschaften zwischen den Zeilen nicht mehr ausreichen. Und bis dahin genießt Iker diese Kleinigkeiten. Genießt es, Marwins Hand auf seinem Rücken zu spüren, ganz lange, bis sie allmählich nach unten weg rutscht, weil Marwin wieder beide Hände braucht. Genießt es, Marwins Blick aufzufangen, wenn er den Blick einfach nicht von ihm nehmen kann und Marwin plötzlich aufsieht, direkt zu ihm hinüber. Genießt das Kribbeln, wenn Marwin seinem Sohn auf die Frage, was sie machen, wenn sie kinderfrei haben, mit 'es ist gut, dass du das nicht weißt' beantwortet und dabei Iker ansieht, ganz offen, mit dem leichten Lächeln, das so verdammt vielversprechend ist. Genießt es, wenn Marwin sagt, dass er sich noch nie in einem Urlaub außerhalb seiner Heimat, weit weg von Dingen, die er liebt, so wie Schnee und die Berge, so pudelwohl gefühlt hat.  
Es ist schön, in Marwins Nähe zu sein.

Apropos Marwin. Der Schweizer sitzt ihm gegenüber, er hält ein Glas Wein in der Hand und dreht es gedankenverloren, so dass all die Lichter um sie herum, die Laternen, der Mond, die Sterne, die dunkle Flüssigkeit zum Glitzern bringen. Er hat die Flasche Wein mitgebracht und Iker hat sich daraufhin zwei Fragen gestellt.  
Ist er unfähig, Wein auszusuchen? Erst muss Sara die Wahl treffen, dann Marwin...  
Die zweite Frage ist viel wichtiger. Hat Marwin von Saras und seinem Ritual erfahren? Dass sie sich gerne mit einer Flasche Wein auf den Balkon setzen und längst überfällige Gespräche über ihre Gefühle führen? An und für sich würde sich ein solches Gespräch heute ja auch anbieten, aber... Nein, eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Das würde viel zu schnell gehen, das wäre viel zu direkt. Sie brauchen mehr Zeit.  
Oder hat Marwin den Wein vielleicht deshalb mitgebracht, weil es schon ziemlich romantisch ist, sich mit dem Mann, in den man sich gleich auf den ersten Blick verguckt hat, auf einem Balkon mit Aussicht eine Flasche Wein zu teilen?

Iker kann es einfach nicht mehr sagen. Er kann einfach nicht mehr einschätzen, wie weit Marwin geht. Doch dieser Kontrollverlust beunruhigt ihn überraschenderweise nicht. Irgendwie findet er es aufregend, abzuwarten.

„Was denkst du, was Patricia und Sara gerade machen?“

Ah, ein eher unverfängliches Thema. Sollte Marwin mit der Weinflasche wirklich solche Absichten gehegt haben, hat er sich jetzt erst einmal ans sichere Ufer gerettet.  
Absolut kein Problem für Iker, 'sicheres Ufer' kann er auch. Auch wenn er sich allmählich fragt, ob es so etwas bei ihnen noch gibt. Schließlich war das Kribbeln selbst dann noch da, als sie versucht haben, ihre Kinder, bei denen vor allem die Großen rebellieren wollten, ins Bett zu bringen.

„Denkst du, sie haben es endlich geschafft?“

Bis vor kurzem wäre das kein unverfängliches Thema gewesen. Ja, Iker weiß, dass Sara Gefühle für Patricia hat, Gefühle, die sie selbst noch nicht so wirklich einordnen kann, Iker wusste auch, dass da etwas von Patricias Seite aus ist, aber was genau? Da hörte es auf. Marwin dagegen steht auf Patricias Seite, natürlich weiß er, was in Patricia vorgeht. Und da Iker Sara nicht in irgendeiner Form verraten wollte, hätte er sich von sich aus zu diesem Thema nicht geäußert. Aber dann hat Marwin ihn einfach darauf angesprochen, hat einfach gefragt „Da läuft etwas zwischen unseren Frauen, oder?“ und darauf konnte er beruhigt antworten.  
Seitdem können sie ganz locker über die sich entwickelnde Beziehung zwischen ihren Frauen reden. Wenn sie schon bei ihrer eigenen nicht besonders schnell weiterkommen... Den Stand bei Patricia und Sara gleichen sie regelmäßig ab.

„Patricia hat sich fest vorgenommen, Sara endlich zu küssen, wenn sie mal ganz alleine sind. Die Kinder sind bei uns, sie sind bei keiner Massage oder so etwas... Also ja.“

Bei den Frauen tut sich wesentlich mehr als bei ihnen und das ist wohl größtenteils Patricia zu verdanken. Gut, Sara hat auch mehr Power als sie beide, aber Patricia weiß, was sie will und das ist nun einmal Sara. Deshalb gibt es bei den beiden auch so viel abzugleichen – es passiert beinahe jedes Mal, wenn sie sich treffen, etwas zwischen ihnen und Sara sammelt beinahe problemlos Beweise dafür, dass Patricia eine Beziehung mit ihr will. Erfreulicherweise kommen auch immer mehr Beweise dafür hinzu, dass Sara das ebenfalls will.  
Bei ihm und Marwin dagegen... Verdammt, sie sind noch meilenweit davon entfernt, einfach mal Händchen zu halten und das passierte bei Sara und Patricia schon bei einem der ersten Treffen. Aber es ist okay so, jeder hat sein eigenes Tempo, Iker ist mit ihrem ganz zufrieden und er hat das Gefühl, dass es Marwin auch so geht.

Das Grinsen auf Marwins Gesicht verschwindet langsam, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach unten. Noch bevor Iker nachhaken kann, ob alles in Ordnung ist, erklärt Marwin seinen Gefühlsumschwung.

„Es ist unfair.“  
„Mh?“  
„Dass das jetzt so schnell geht mit den beiden.“

Wie meint Marwin das? Dachte er auch gerade darüber nach, dass ihnen die Frauen quasi vorführen, wie es auch gehen könnte? Wie weit sie schon sein könnten, wenn sie nicht so langsam wären?

„Aber...“  
„Ich habe dich zuerst gesehen. Nicht Patricia.“

Intuitiv checkt Iker den Pegel in der Weinflasche. Haben sie schon so viel getrunken? Beziehungsweise: Hat er schon so viel getrunken? Seine Gedanken sind so schleppend...  
Ja, sie haben schon einiges gebechert. Das erklärt nicht nur, warum er etwas auf der Leitung steht, sondern auch, warum Marwin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollt.

Und dann versteht Iker, dann hat er plötzlich die Erleuchtung. Oder zumindest einen Gedanken, der Marwins Aussage erklären könnte. Verstehen kann er es trotzdem noch nicht.  
Patricia ist doch ziemlich offen lesbisch? Sie zeigt ganz deutlich Interesse an Frauen und es ist doch eigentlich klar, dass man als Mann bei ihr keine Chance hat, auch wenn man Sara außen vor lässt.  
Oder täuscht er sich da? Will Patricia über Sara an ihn, Iker, herankommen?

„Marwin, was meinst du?“

Ein bisschen Angst hat er jetzt schon. Wenn sich herausstellt, dass es Patricia ist, die auf ihn steht... Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, sie ist doch gerade bei Sara und es sah doch danach aus, dass es das ist, was sie will.  
Erst dann bemerkt Iker, dass Marwins Aussage danach klang, dass er eifersüchtig auf Patricia ist. Eifersüchtig auf Patricia wegen Iker.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gesehen. Erst danach hat Patricia Sara gesehen und festgestellt, dass sie sie gut findet. Und jetzt fangen die beiden etwas miteinander an und Iker, ich finde das schon gut, okay? Ich will, dass Patricia glücklich ist und sie kann mit Sara glücklich werden. Aber dadurch sind wir...“

Kurz legt Marwin den Kopf in den Nacken und Iker würde am liebsten sein Kinn greifen, seinen Kopf herunterziehen und ihn dazu bringen, weiterzusprechen. Denn verdammt, jetzt wird es so richtig interessant.  
So viel Einsatz ist gar nicht nötig. Marwin redet von alleine weiter.

„Wir waren eigentlich unabhängig, verstehst du? Wir konnten unsere eigene Verbindung bauen. Aber jetzt sieht die Verbindung so aus, dass unsere Frauen eine Beziehung haben und wir können nicht mehr unsere eigene Verbindung bauen.“

Ihre eigene Verbindung. Marwin will eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bauen, die nichts mit den Frauen zu tun hat – und offensichtlich existiert diese Verbindung noch nicht wirklich.  
Diesmal kommt die Erkenntnis erstaunlich schnell bei Iker an. Das war ein weiterer Schritt für sie, sie sind sich gerade wieder näher gekommen – Marwin hat einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht, er hat gezeigt, dass er mehr von ihm will als das, was bis jetzt zwischen ihnen ist.  
Ikers Bauch kribbelt, er würde am liebsten erst einmal tief durchatmen, runterkommen, diese Erkenntnis verdauen. Doch wenn er Marwin ansieht, weiß er, dass er sehnsüchtig auf eine Erwiderung wartet, auf ein Zeichen von Iker, dass dieser Schritt in Ordnung war, vielleicht sogar auf einen Schritt von Iker.  
Und das bekommt er hin. Trotz der Aufregung.

Iker legt seine Hand auf Marwins. Er streicht mit dem Daumen darüber, so wie er es schon oft bei Sara gemacht hat – und irgendwie doch ganz anders, denn bei Marwin fühlt es sich ganz anders an, nicht so harmlos, so freundschaftlich, sondern bedeutungsvoll und schön.

„Es ist mir egal. Wir können doch auch unsere eigene Verbindung bauen, auch wenn wir durch die Frauen schon eine hätten.“

Marwins Lächeln ist ein verdammt großzügiger Lohn für die Überwindung. Und dass er seine Hand dreht, um ihre Finger miteinander verschränken zu können, erst recht.

~*~*~


	10. Zehnte Etappe

**Zehnte Etappe**

Männertag am Strand. Also, ein weiterer Männertag am Strand. Seit Sara und Patricia in einer festen Beziehung sind, gibt es viele dieser Tage. Damit die beiden Frauen Zeit für sich haben, kümmern Marwin und Iker sich um die Jungs und meistens landen sie mit ihnen am Strand. Hin und wieder sind Martín und Matteo bei dem Kinderprogramm, bei dem sie sich kennengelernt haben, am schönsten ist es jedoch, wenn sie zu sechst am Strand sind, so wie heute.

Iker hat es sich auf ihrer Decke bequem gemacht. Offiziell nennt sich das 'auf die Kleinen aufpassen', die rollen nämlich neben ihm im Sand hin und her. Was genau sie dort tun, weiß Iker nicht, doch sie scheinen sich dabei einig zu sein und Spaß zu haben.  
Wirklich aufpassen muss er nicht. Matteo nimmt seine Rolle als großer Bruder sehr ernst – er sitzt neben ihnen und beobachtet sie aufmerksam.

Als Iker sieht, dass die zwei Kleinen bei Matteo gut aufgehoben sind, richtet er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Denn dort, unten am Meer, ist der Rest ihrer Truppe – Marwin und Martín. Während Matteo eher wasserscheu, zumindest was das Meer angeht, ist, liebt Martín es, immer wieder kreischend in die Wellen zu rennen – und Marwin auch. Deshalb sind sie, als der Rest sich unter Ikers Aufsicht zur Decke zurückgezogen hat, noch am Wasser geblieben.  
Iker beobachtet sie schon eine Weile lang. Was die Sicherheit angeht, wäre das eigentlich gar nicht nötig, Marwin hält die ganze Zeit Martíns Hand und der wehrt sich nicht dagegen. Nein, er macht das vielmehr wegen dem Anblick. Wegen dem Strahlen auf Marwins Gesicht, wegen seinen Haaren, die von den Wasserspritzern größtenteils nass sind und ihm kreuz und quer ins Gesicht hängen, wegen seinem ansehnlichen Körper... Marwin ist so verdammt attraktiv. Und dass er sich so gut mit Martín versteht, so gut mit Ikers und auch mit seinen eigenen Kindern umgeht, macht ihn noch attraktiver.

Lange kann er die beiden diesmal nicht beobachten. Ein Stupsen reißt ihn aus seiner Trance.  
Es ist Matteo. Der kleine blonde Junge ist zu ihm auf die Decke gekrabbelt, er hat sich neben ihm im Schneidersitz niedergelassen. Sofort geht Ikers Blick hinüber zu Laurin und Lucas, doch Matteo konnte sie guten Gewissens alleine lassen – sie bauen gerade ganz friedfertig irgendein Gebilde aus Sand. Iker kann zwar nicht sagen, was das werden soll, ob sie sich nun an einem Sandkuchen versuchen oder vielleicht doch an einer Sandburg, aber es sieht sehr friedlich und ungefährlich aus.

Als Matteo merkt, dass er Ikers Aufmerksamkeit hat, wird er die Frage los, wegen der er zu ihm gekommen ist.

„Bist du jetzt mein Papi?“

Sein... Papi?  
Offensichtlich sieht man ihm seine Verwirrung an. Matteo wartet nämlich nicht ab, bis er verstanden hat, was er meint, sondern er erklärt es gleich.

„Papa hat gesagt, Sara ist jetzt meine Mami, weil sie Mama lieb hat. Und vorher hat er gesagt, dass er dich lieb hat. Also bist du mein Papi, oder?“

Oh. Also... Er weiß jetzt, was Matteo meint. Aber was er antworten soll, das ist ihm immer noch unklar. Erst recht, weil Matteo ihn so auffordernd ansieht – weil Matteo jetzt seine Antwort will.  
Marwin hat ihn also lieb? So wie Patricia Sara lieb hat?  
Und plötzlich ist alles ganz leicht. Sein Herz und vor allem die Antwort.

„Willst du das denn?“

Richtige Reaktion. Matteo nickt eifrig.

„Klar. Du bist cool.“

Cool also...  
Iker sieht zum Meer hinunter, dort, wo die anderen beiden immer noch herumtoben. In diesem Moment hebt Marwin seinen Blick, er trifft auf Ikers. Kurz lächeln sie sich zu, bevor Marwin seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Martín richten muss, dem eine Welle die Beine wegzieht.  
Auch Iker wendet sich dem Jungen neben sich zu.

„Dann bekommen wir das hin.“

~*~*~


	11. Elfte Etappe

**Elfte Etappe**

Das Geräusch von Schritten vor der Türe. Das Geräusch von der Schlüsselkarte, die in den Kartenleser gesteckt wird, das ganz leise Surren. Kichern, ein 'Pssst', atemloses Kichern, ein Kuss. Dann ein Flüstern, mehrere kleine Geräusche, das Rascheln von Stoff, das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut.  
Wieder Schritte. Die Türe schließt sich, hinter Ikers Augenlidern wird es wieder komplett dunkel. Die Schritte nähern sich ihm, bis sich die Matratze neben ihm senkt.

„Iker?“

Ah, sie hat gemerkt, dass er wach ist – oder sie hofft darauf. Dann muss er sich nicht weiterhin schlafend stellen, um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu ersparen. Scheinbar ist für sie gerade nebensächlich, dass sie ihn aufgeweckt haben könnte.

„Mh?“

Er dreht sich um, dann setzt er sich auf. Als Sara die Lampe neben seinem Bett anknipst, blinzelt er kurz ins helle Licht, doch dann haben sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt und er kann seine Umgebung wahrnehmen.  
Seine Umgebung, das ist hauptsächlich Sara, die sich neben ihn setzt, als er sich an das Bettende lehnt. Sie sieht gut aus – okay, das tut sie immer, aber heute... Voller Leben, irgendwie. Ihre Haare sind etwas zerwühlt, sie weiß das wohl auch, aber es ist ihr wunderbar egal. Dafür ziert ihre Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, das einfach nicht weichen will.

„Wollte Patricia dich loswerden?“

Als er Patricias Namen erwähnt, wird das Lächeln noch tiefer. Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich wollte zu dir. Kann dich doch nicht die ganze Zeit alleine lassen.“  
„Sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.“  
„Ja, so bin ich.“

Iker hat absolut kein Problem damit, dass Sara so viel Zeit mit Patricia verbringt. Im Gegenteil – er mag sie zwar gerade nicht mehr so oft sehen, aber dafür ist sie jedes Mal, wenn er sie sieht, glücklich.  
Problematisch würde es erst dann werden, wenn sie rücksichtslos werden würde. Doch das ist nicht der Fall. Sie ist immer noch für ihre Kinder da, jetzt sogar auch für Patricias Kinder. Immer, wenn sie mit Patricia alleine ist, hat sie erst abgeklärt, dass es den Kindern gut geht, dass sie versorgt sind.  
Kein Grund zur Beschwerde also.

„Du fühlst dich wohl bei ihr.“  
„Sehr.“

Ja, das hat er sich schon gedacht.  
Er kennt Sara nun schon einige Jahre, sie haben einiges miteinander durchgemacht. Gute Zeiten, weniger gute Zeiten... Doch selbst in den besten Zeiten hat er Sara nicht so in sich ruhend, so zufrieden, so glücklich erlebt.  
Iker freut sich für sie. Und ihre positive Ausstrahlung tut ihnen allen gut.

Dann will Sara offensichtlich von sich selbst ablenken. Sie streicht durch Ikers Haare, ihr Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen.

„Und du und Marwin?“  
„Alles wie immer.“

Das fasst es ziemlich gut zusammen, findet er. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander – was natürlich auch der Beziehung ihrer Frauen geschuldet ist -, sie verstehen sich gut, sie... Sie haben etwas, es ist etwas zwischen ihnen.  
Etwas Unerforschtes. So weit wagen sie sich noch nicht.

„Ach, Iker. Wie lange willst du noch warten? Wir sind nicht ewig hier.“  
„Aber wir bleiben in Kontakt. Schon alleine wegen euch.“

Ein zweckloses Aufbäumen, das weiß er selbst. Und Sara weiß, dass er das weiß. Nur deshalb lässt sie zu, dass er seinen Kopf gegen ihren lehnt, nur deshalb sagt sie nichts dazu.  
Mann, er will doch auch. Er würde auch gerne Nägeln mit Köpfen machen. Aber... Wie?

„Du weißt, dass er auf dich steht, oder?“

Weiß er das? Er fühlt es, er hat es im Hinterkopf. Aber ganz konkret, so formuliert, ist diese Erkenntnis überwältigend, so riesig, so unglaublich.  
Iker räuspert sich.

„Ja. Matteo hat es mir gesagt.“  
„Matteo...“

Sara lacht. Es ist ein herzliches Lachen, ziemlich laut dafür, dass sie sich wegen der Kinder im Nachbarzimmer zurückhält.

„Du brauchst Matteo, der dir das sagt? Marwin sagt es auch. Nicht direkt, aber es ist so eindeutig.“  
„Mh...“

Sie legt den Arm um ihn, zieht ihn noch näher an sich. Iker riecht Parfüm – Parfüm, das nicht ihres ist, das wohl zu Patricia gehört.

„Du weißt das auch, oder?“  
„Ja, schon...“

Es folgt keine Wutrede, nicht einmal ein Schlag gegen die Schulter oder so etwas. Saras Stimme bleibt sanft, sie tätschelt seine Schulter.

„Hol' ihn dir.“

~*~*~


	12. Zwölfte Etappe

**Zwölfte Etappe  
**  
Frei. Sie haben heute frei. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Kinder und den ganzen Abend vor sich.

Heute Abend ist Kinderdisco. Iker und Marwin haben gerade Matteo und Martín dort abgeliefert und die beiden sind überraschenderweise geblieben – statt dem erwarteten Aufstand gab es tatsächlich nur Begeisterung auf Seiten der beiden. Sie sind gleich auf die Tanzfläche gestürmt und haben angefangen zu tanzen. Wer hätte das gedacht...  
Nun sind sie alleine. Sara und Patricia sind auf einem ihrer Zimmer, zusammen mit den zwei kleinen Jungs. Sie werden nachher die beiden Tänzer abholen.  
Frei.

Marwin und er laufen gerade auf einem schmalen Pfad durch den Palmengarten. Er ist so schmal, dass sie hintereinander laufen müssen, Marwin läuft vorweg. Und selbst von hinten sieht er gut aus. Immer wieder dreht er sich um, grinst ihn an, sein Rücken ist so breit, seine Haare fallen locker in seinen Nacken. Es ist keine reine Ästhetik, wie zum Beispiel bei Sara, die findet er ja auch schön – bei Marwin ist es mehr, bei Marwin hat er das Bedürfnis, ihn anzufassen, zu fühlen, wie weich seine Haare sind, wie sich seine Muskeln unter seinen Fingern anfühlen, zu hören, wie er klingt, wenn Iker ihn streichelt.

Dann bleibt Marwin stehen, einfach so. Sie sind zwar schon ein gutes Stück entfernt von der Disco, doch noch lange nicht am Ende des Gartens angelangt. Man hört hier noch entfernt die Musik – man sieht sie nicht mehr, aber das Wummern ist noch gut hörbar.  
Er lehnt sich an eine Palme, sein Blick richtet sich auf Iker. Und dieser Blick... Er ist herausfordernd, irgendwie. Sein Lächeln, sein Blick, seine Mimik, alles. Marwin will ihn provozieren.

Iker schluckt. Es passt gerade alles so gut... Marwin sieht gut aus, es knistert zwischen ihnen, sie sind alleine, sie haben alle Zeit der Welt.  
Er geht auf Marwin zu, bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen.

Nichts passiert. Sie verharren, wo sie sind, keiner sagt etwas. Sie sehen sich nur an, es kribbelt in Ikers Fingerspitzen, in seinem Bauch auch, doch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise und Iker steht so kurz davor, etwas zu tun, irgendetwas, Hauptsache, es passiert etwas, doch er schafft es nicht.  
Dann räuspert sich Marwin und obwohl er ihn so durchdringend ansieht, obwohl er so stark wirkt gerade, so sicher, so, als wüsste er ganz genau, was er will, ist seine Stimme ganz leise.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe.“

Diese Worte... Das ist der Anstoß, den er gebraucht hat. Endlich kommt Bewegung in ihn, endlich kann er etwas tun.  
Iker überbrückt das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er kommt Marwin noch näher, hält erst inne, als nur noch wenige Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen sind. Seine Hand legt sich an Marwins Wange, ihm entgeht nicht, wie Marwin ganz kurz den Kopf senkt und dieser Anblick bringt sein Herz dazu, noch schneller zu rasen.

„Ich auch.“

Wieder Blickkontakt. Sie sehen sich einfach nur in die Augen, schweigen nun beide. Dann hebt auch Marwin eine Hand, um sie an Ikers Wange zu legen. Und seine Hand... Sie ist so groß, so warm, so sanft – ein bisschen rau an den Handballen, auch an der Daumenspitze, aber auch das ist irgendwie echt angenehm.  
Wieder Pause. Sie bleiben so stehen, so nah und doch nicht nah genug, Iker weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Das, was er tut, kommt ganz intuitiv – ungeplant von seiner Seite, unvorhersehbar für Marwin.  
Er lacht. Lacht einfach los, wendet den Blick ab, weil er lachen muss und so gespannt die Situation bis gerade eben war, jetzt kann er einfach nur lachen, weil er ein kleines bisschen verzweifelt ist, weil sie beide einfach nicht vorwärts kommen – weil sie das Gleiche wollen und sich trotzdem nicht trauen.

Ein paar Momente der Verunsicherung folgen. Iker kann nicht aufhören zu lachen, dafür ist die Situation einfach zu komisch und er zu aufgekratzt, doch er nimmt trotzdem wahr, wie Marwin ihn ansieht, mit großen Augen, überrumpelt, überfordert.  
Diese Momente sind vorbei, als Marwin einstimmt. Seine Hand gleitet nach unten, Ikers Befürchtung, dass er sie wegnimmt, bewahrheitet sich nicht, denn sie legt sich an seinen Nacken. Sein Daumen streicht über Ikers Wange, immer wieder, und er lacht mit.  
War wohl überfällig.

Es dauert etwas, bis das Lachen langsam abebbt. Erst dann schafft Iker es, wieder in Marwins Gesicht zu sehen, in seine Augen, die ihn nun irgendwie anders ansehen, ein bisschen belustigt, aber gleichzeitig auch gelöst.  
Und dann ist alles ganz simpel. Iker beugt sich einfach nach vorne und küsst Marwin.

~*~*~


	13. Dreizehnte Etappe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist sie, die letzte Etappe. Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mich und die beiden langsamen Torhüter begleitet haben ♥
> 
> Danke an Chocabel für die Kommentare! Es war sehr, sehr schön, von dir zu lesen! ♥
> 
> Eine neue Geschichte folgt bald - ich hoffe, man sieht sich wieder!

**Dreizehnte Etappe**

Die Wüste liegt unter ihnen. Von Minute zu Minute werden die Häuser kleiner, doch die Wüste erstreckt sich zu allen Seiten. Unendlich weit nur braun, braun, braun...  
Saras Hand legt sich auf seine, sie drückt leicht zu.

„Heimweh?“

Ja, hat er tatsächlich. Er freut sich darauf, nach Portugal zu kommen. Das Training hat ihm gefehlt, die Spiele sowieso – kein Strandkick konnte das ersetzen, das ist einfach eine andere Welt.  
Und was sollte er schon dort, wo sie bis vor einer Stunde noch waren? Wenn er jetzt noch dort wäre... Es wäre auch nicht besser. Denn Marwin ist nicht mehr dort.

Der Urlaub ist vorbei, die Arbeit ruft. Für sie beide – auch Marwin musste aufbrechen, musste das Hotel, in dem sie sich kennengelernt haben, verlassen.

Iker wendet den Blick vom Fenster ab, er sieht Sara an. Ihre Miene ist etwas traurig, er sieht noch die Tränenspuren von dem Abschied am Flughafen vorher. Doch das Strahlen ist immer noch da, das Patricia-Strahlen. Es ist nicht vorbei, sie sind nur vorübergehend getrennt und das merkt man.  
Trotzdem fragt Iker noch einmal nach. Einfach nur, um das Rumoren in seiner Brust zu übertönen.

„Glaubst du daran, dass es mit Patricia und dir weitergeht?“  
„Ja.“

Kein Zögern, kein Zweifel. Sara glaubt wirklich daran, sie ist wirklich davon überzeugt. Und das ist eine sehr gute Grundlage dafür, dass sie letzten Endes recht behält. Wenn sie daran glaubt und wenn Patricia daran glaubt, dann packen sie das.  
Dann weicht die Entschlossenheit aus ihrer Miene, ihr Blick wird sanft.

„Und du und Marwin?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, schluckt, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle loszuwerden.  
Vergeblich.

„Ach, Iker.“

Sie beugt sich nach vorne, lehnt ihre Stirn gegen Ikers. Ihr Griff um seine Hand verstärkt sich.

„Das wird schon. Und glaub' mir – er kann es auch noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass es mit euch geklappt hat.“

Sie sagt das so überzeugt, so überzeugend... Klar, sie kann es tatsächlich wissen, wenn Patricia ihr das erzählt hat, vielleicht sogar, weil Marwin ihr das erzählt hat. Und Iker kennt Sara gut, so gut, dass er einschätzen kann, wann sie etwas sagt, um ihm Mut zu machen und wann sie etwas sagt, weil es wirklich so ist.  
Ihre Aussage von gerade eben fällt unter Fall zwei.

Er lächelt, schließt dabei die Augen. Seine Gedanken wandern zurück zu den letzten Tagen, er denkt daran, wie sie sich im Palmenhain geküsst haben, wie Marwin sein Gesicht umfasst hat, wie er ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte, aber Iker hatte absolut kein Problem damit, daran, wie sie sich immer wieder geküsst haben. Dann denkt er daran, wie sie sich gemeinsam jeden einzelnen Sonnenuntergang angesehen haben, wie sie sich gefühlt haben wie ein verdammt kitschiges Pärchen – Marwin hat ihm bestätigt, dass er sich auch so fühlt -, wie es sich angefühlt hat, Marwin mit seinen Kindern den Speisesaal betreten zu sehen und zu wissen, dass das sein Mann ist, sein Mann alleine... Er lässt ihre gemeinsame Zeit Revue passieren bis hin zum heutigen Tag, bis zu dem Moment, als sie am Flughafen Abschied nehmen mussten.  
Sie haben nicht geweint, nicht so wie Patricia und Sara. Aber auch ihnen fiel der Abschied unglaublich schwer und Iker hatte das Gefühl, dass Marwin ihn am liebsten niemals losgelassen hätte.  
Alleine wenn er an diese Umarmung zurückdenkt, kann er Saras Aussage bestätigen.

„Okay. Wir können ja nicht einfach so aufgeben, jetzt, wo wir es endlich zueinander geschafft haben.“

Sara zieht sich etwas zurück, sie lacht. Dann stupst sie ihm gegen die Nase.

„Das ist wahr.“


End file.
